Non-destructive methods for estimating dry biomass have been developed using plant or canopy measurements. For example, vegetative mass may be considered a function of canopy or plant height. An estimate of canopy or plant height may be recorded, and an empirical relationship can be created between height and dry matter. Devices such as, for example, the rising plate meter, capacitance meter, and meter stick may facilitate physical measurements of vegetation height. Limitations associated with these techniques may include the labor and time needed to collect the measurements. Additionally, challenges can be encountered in obtaining accurate height measurements due to variations based, for example, on vegetation growth characteristics and spatial variability. These factors may present difficulty in creating a robust estimation model that is representative of a comprehensive range of dry biomass volumes that may be encountered in a given area or sample.
Remote sensing strategies employing various types of electronic sensors may overcome some of the limitations encountered with physical measurement strategies. In general, electronic sensors may permit more measurements to be taken in a considerably smaller amount of time enabling the user to collect a larger data sample. This increased magnitude in data collection may provide the foundation for development of a statistically robust estimation model that is a more comprehensive and accurate representation of vegetative mass at a sampling area or area of interest. However, the accuracy of electronically sensed data can be affected by a variety of factors, such as when vegetation growth reaches partial or full canopy closure. At partial or full canopy closure, a point of reflectance saturation in some sensors may occur, which may reduce the accuracy of the sensed data. Thus, improvements to devices, systems, and methods enabling more efficient and accurate acquisition of data for estimating forage growth may be desirable.